Thanks to the development of networks, many people are currently using mobile terminals. Also, while the utilization of mobile terminals increase, various types of multimedia data providing services, having the original purpose of making a call, and individual characteristics are provided. A substituted ring back tone (RBT) service is a representative example.
Generally, in the case of requesting a call setup, a predetermined RBT is transmitted from a communication provider of a mobile terminal receiving the request for call setup. A subscriber listens to the RBT via a mobile terminal having requested the call setup. However, the RBT repeats a monotonous tone. Accordingly, an RBT may not satisfy a subscriber of a mobile terminal requesting a call setup. Also, an RBT is not different for each subscriber of a communication provider. Namely, the same RBT is provided to every subscriber. Accordingly, even in the case of dialing a wrong number, unless a caller actually communicates with a called party, the caller may not easily recognize that the caller dialed the wrong number. Because of the aforementioned reasons, a substituted RBT that a subscriber of a mobile terminal can select and set up has emerged. A substituted RBT as described above is gaining interests from a lot of mobile terminal subscribers. Currently, many mobile communication subscribers and legacy network subscribers set up a substituted RBT in their own mobile terminals.
A subscriber of a mobile terminal may select the substituted RBT in a predetermined server and set up the same as his/her own substituted RBT. Also, the subscriber may set up the substituted RBT by accessing a server of a predetermined communication provider via his/her mobile terminal or by accessing a predetermined server via a computer device. Also, subscribers of mobile terminals of the same communication provider may share information on their substituted RBTs. Accordingly, a subscriber may replace the other subscriber's substituted RBT that the subscriber is currently listening to, with his/her own substituted RBT. As a representative example of this case, a “catch music” service provided from KTF.
The “catch music” service is a service of detecting a user's input of a Dual Tone Multi Frequency (DTMF) tone with respect to a particular substituted RBT and setting up the substituted RBT as the user's substituted RBT, when a call connection between subscribers of the same communication provider is being processed. The “catch music” service is being provided between subscribers of the same communication provider managing users' RBT sound sources or sound source identification signals. To provide the “catch music” service between subscribers of different communication providers, information on a substituted RBT sound source set up by a corresponding subscriber is needed. However, because of personal information protection, it is not easy to open corresponding sound source information to another communication provider.
Accordingly, to copy a particular substituted RBT between subscribers of different communication providers, a subscriber who wants to replace the substituted RBT with the subscriber's substituted RBT has to directly access a predetermined server and select a substituted RBT. Also, when there is no information on a corresponding sound source, such as a title of song, the subscriber may not be able to set up the substituted RBT in his/her mobile terminal. Also, in the case of copying a substituted RBT between subscribers of different communication providers, the aforementioned personal information protection may be issued. Accordingly, the “catch music” service may not be applicable.